zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Victory (series)
Victory was a notable series made by Rue with 150 parts in total, holding the record for the longest series on the American website for a time. The series is a continuation of The Epic Series, The End, and Boom!; however, it differs from its predecessors due to its heavy involvement of fictional characters and website members, an element inspired by The Origin of 13, a series by Photo-bo which Victory competed with. Characters Good Zimmer Twins Edgar Zimmer · Eva Zimmer · 13 Members Rue · pills900 · theodore · CoolieYork · DJ.2 · PGFunkey6 · Photo-bo · Jersey113 · Luke45 · tobycat Fiction Sonic · Tails · Mario · Meta Knight · Bowser · Kirby · Pokémon Trainer · Phineas · Ferb · Isabella · Deep-throat Neutral Doppelgangers Ragde · Ave · 2000 · 3000 · Eur Sdneirf Twins Rehtorb · Retsis Fiction Dr. Eggman · King Dedede · Shadow · Joker · Batman · Dr. Doofenshmirtz Evil Villains Ecnad · Enolc · Derafni · Aibux · Noitop Playlist Part 1 · Part 2 · Part 3 · Part 4 · Part 5 · Part 6 · Part 7 · Part 8 · Part 9 · Part 10 Part 11 · Part 12 · Part 13 · Part 14 · Part 15 · Part 16 · Part 17 · Part 18 · Part 19 · Part 20 Part 21 · Part 22 · Part 23 · Part 24 · Part 25 · Part 26 · Part 27 · Part 28 · Part 29 · Part 30 Part 31 · Part 32 · Part 33 · Part 34 · Part 35 · Part 36 · Part 37 · Part 38 · Part 39 · Part 40 Part 41 · Part 42 · Part 43 · Part 44 · Part 45 · Part 46 · Part 47 · Part 48 · Part 49 · Part 50 Part 51 · Part 52 · Part 53 · Part 54 · Part 55 · Part 56 · Part 57 · Part 58 · Part 59 · Part 60 Part 61 · Part 62 · Part 63 · Part 64 · Part 65 · Part 66 · Part 67 · Part 68 · Part 69 · Part 70 Part 71 · Part 72 · Part 73 · Part 74 · Part 75 · Part 76 · Part 77 · Part 78 · Part 79 · Part 80 Part 81 · Part 82 · Part 83 · Part 84 · Part 85 · Part 86 · Part 87 · Part 88 · Part 89 · Part 90 Part 91 · Part 92 · Part 93 · Part 94 · Part 95 · Part 96 · Part 97 · Part 98 · Part 99 · Part 100 Part 101 · Part 102 · Part 103 · Part 104 · Part 105 · Part 106 · Part 107 · Part 108 · Part 109 · Part 110 Part 111 · Part 112 · Part 113 · Part 114 · Part 115* · Part 116† · Part 117‡ · Part 118* · Part 119† · Part 120‡ Part 121 · Part 122 · Part 123 · Part 124 · Part 125 · Part 126 · Part 127 · Part 128 · Part 129 · Part 130 Part 131 · Part 132 · Part 133 · Part 134 · Part 135 · Part 136 · Part 137 · Part 138 · Part 139 · Part 140 Part 141 · Part 142 · Part 143 · Part 144 · Part 145 · Part 146 · Part 147 · Part 148 · Part 149 · Part 150 Credits * An interactive portion of the series where the viewer decides what happens and which part to go to. † A non-canonical bad ending resulting from the viewer’s choice. ‡ The canonical sequence of events, regardless of the viewer’s choice. Controversy Rue v. Photo-bo As the popularity of the series was beginning to suffer, Photo-bo informed Rue of his opinion that he was getting selfish and that Victory was created for the sole purpose of dethroning The Origin of 13 as the longest series on the website. He supported these claims by quoting the descriptions of a number of Victory’s episodes which directly challenged Photo-bo. Although this was not Rue’s total intention, he admitted that he did mostly want the competition. Rue promptly released a movie in the form of an apology for all members of the website and placed the series on a month-long hiatus. Sequel campaign After not getting the reception he would have hoped towards Victory’s ending, Rue decided to promote and create a sequel to the series in 2012. Using an HTML exploit, Rue imported many images of graffiti saying statements such as it’s coming and you’ll like it in his next movies’ descriptions, baffling and surprising users. Conferences on xat were held in discussion of the strange writings. Rue initially denied any involvement, stating that he didn't know what users were talking about and that he only saw normal descriptions. Users attempted to debunk the definitions of the graffiti, but the confusion only worsened. A few days later, Rue revealed that he was working on Victory 2 to a warm response. Shortly afterwards, the exploit used to create the graffiti was patched by the website moderators and the images were deleted; they have since been replaced with normal descriptions. Trivia * A character is introduced to the series when their name is said for the first time. Once this happens, their name is displayed on the screen in all capital letters in reference to Super Smash Bros. Brawl, which introduces characters in the same way. This trend continues in Victory 2, albeit with the character’s name on a board rather than on a black screen. * The villains have the ability to morph into one another to form new villains. Such combinations include Enux/Aibolc, the combination of Enolc and Aibux; and Enuxnad, the combination of Enolc, Aibux, and Ecnad. * Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s catchphrase, “Curse you, Perry the Platypus!”, was replaced with a less harsh version for the series. Oddities & Inconsistencies * Tails’ aircraft, the X Tornado, is mistakenly spelled as “''Extornado''” throughout the series. * While searching the Mushroom Kingdom, Sonic suggests that everyone grab onto his back while he runs, which the group does. This is absurdly unrealistic; the quantity of group members would be much too great for Sonic’s back to handle. The only way this would be feasible is if one member of the group grabbed onto Sonic’s back, another member grabbed onto that member of the group’s hand, and so on. * Despite Ecnad being the self-proclaimed “evil controller of time and space”, he makes virtually no attempt to change fate in the villains’ favour toward the end of the series. * In Part 69, the Team Rocket Grunt’s Ekans uses Scratch and String Shot, moves that it cannot learn in actuality. References * In Part 65, the Pokémon Trainer claims that he has “mothers from all sorts of different regions, but for some reason they all stay in their houses”. This signifies that he does not embody any individual protagonist from the Pokémon series of games, but rather all of them at once, as this dialogue references the behaviour exhibited by the mother of every main character within it. * In Part 66, the Team Rocket Grunt says “And there goes the battle!” This is a reference to Pokémon Stadium 2, where the announcer yells this when a battle ends. * In Part 75, while watching Enolc unleash his full power upon the planet from 2000’s dimension, Edgar angrily asks Rue how Earth can be saved. The dialogue that follows is a reference to a scene in Kung Fu Panda. * Part 91, Part 122, and Part 124 all contain references to scenes in episodes of Phineas and Ferb. * Part 110 contains a reference to a famous scene in Dragon Ball Z. * In Part 111, Sonic taunts Enolc with lines from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Fourth Wall Breaking * In Part 74, the Colonel explains who Rue is and his rivalry with Photo-bo on the website. * In Part 115, Rue asks the viewers what the team should do, leading to the first interactive portion of the series. * In Part 133, the characters discuss the soundtrack, then acknowledge that animation time is being wasted because of the conversation. Category:Series